The background of the Invention section is merely to present the context of the disclosure and the known problems and difficulties of the prior art. However, the statements herein are not admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In today's environment, there are difficulties in personal motivation, organization and social connections. In particularly, as a very mobile society, interconnection with others is imperative. However, many of the prior art devices and systems requires a very knowledgeable user base with sufficient learning time to acclimate themselves to the operability of a new device, the facilities and features of the device, and the interfacing of the device with other computer and computer-type systems, such as a smart phone and computer systems.